Brisingr (book)
The third book of the Inheritance trilogy has no release date yet. Some speculation points to a 2008 release date. Author Christopher Paolini has said that he was trying to finish writing the book by spring of 2007. Due to the size of the book, however, the release date may be pushed back to 2008. Shurtugal.com, an Inheritance fan site, says that Random House has announced that the release may be sometime in 2008, but no exact date has been given. It is rumored among fans that the book will be titled Empire, continuing the alliteration of the other titles in the trilogy: both begin with the letter 'E', and contain six letters. No title has been confirmed or denied by author Christopher Paolini. This means that any ideas from fans are pure speculation; the book could just as easily be called "Expect", "Ending", "Elvish", "Enigma", "Extras", "Emerge", "Eridor", "Empire", "Endust", "Escape", or "Exodus", or "Exiled" or it could be "Entity". Some of these are obviously unlikely, but technically just as valid as "Empire". One must not forget that the titles of the other two books in the trilogy were directly related to major characters. There is a rumor that the title is Glaedr, which is based on the poster of Glaedr in the special edition, and that the cover features Glaedr: though this has been proved wrong: The cover features a green dragon, as stated by Paolini. There is a possibility that Roran might be the next Dragon Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are "related". Other theoretical new riders include: Arya, Katrina, Roran, and Orik. Facts *The final dragon egg, which is in the possession of Galbatorix, is a male. *The identity of the new rider will be revealed. As stated in an interview with Christopher Paolini, "readers shouldn't be shocked by the identity of the new Rider, though it may be a tad bit surprising." It is believed to be somebody that has been in all of the previous books because Christopher also stated that there were many hints in both books as to the identity of the new rider. *The picture of the dragon to the right will definitely not be the right cover because if you look at the side of each book it has only a small picture of the dragon on the cover's eye. Inside the first and second book on the first few pages you will see an eye that does not match that of Saphira or Thorn. In fact, the dragon above is Glaedr (turned green through an imaging program), and the second is a reversed picture of Saphira with remastered eye made to look more like the sketch in the book. Another picture, shown to the left is not currently approved as the cover and is unlikely to be so since it looks similar to Glaedr, but it is more likely for this to be the cover the either of the two above. *The book will be much longer than Eldest, a fact that Christopher Paolini has confirmed in interviews done by Shurtugal. *A green dragon will be present in the book, as evidenced by the fact that the cover will consist of a green dragon looking to the right. Whether or not the green dragon is Galbatorix's egg is undetermined (although assumed to be). This dragon has been confirmed in Eldest to be a male, and will possibly become Saphira's mate. *Eragon will travel to Helgrind with Roran to attempt a rescue of Katrina, as it is in the excerpt from the deluxe and paperback editions of Eldest. *Eragon may never have a romantic relationship with Arya (Arya said to Eragon "You and I are not meant for each other." "Hear me well, Eragon. This cannot, nor ever shall be." in the Ancient Language.). Although, as long as you believe something, you can say it in the ancient language, so this may not come to pass. It is almost definite this does not remove the possibility of the two having a romantic relationship, because the quote simply means that Arya believed it would never be. It was not a spell that made such a relationship impossible. Unresolved plot threads * Eragon's dream where possibly he and another (female) rider hold hands underneath two flying dragons. * Nasuada's mother- Who was she? (Possibly Selena, though evidence supports otherwise.) * The weapon underneath the Menoa Tree's roots (NB// With Murtagh having taken Zar'roc in The Battle of The Burning Plains, Eragon no longer has a weapon. This ties in nicely with Solembum's advice to Eragon in Teirm - "When the time comes and you need of a weapon, look under the roots of Menoa Tree") (Speculated to be either Brom's sword or the first Eragon's sword)This might also be someone's name in the Ancient Language. * The Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls. * The fate of the last dragon egg. * The strange beasts of Vroengard. * The reason Galbatorix lost half of his army in the Spine. * The claimant of the Dwarven throne. * Eragon's departure from Alagaësia (predicted by Angela, possibly a reference to the death of Eragon). * The seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying. (Could be his name) * The fate of Roran (could also be the new Rider for they, Eragon, Roran, and Murtagh are related) (He might be the new king of Alagaësia). * The fate of Nasuada (could also be the next Rider; could assume the throne) * Eragon's true name. * Saphira's mate. * Selena's fortune, as foretold by Angela. * Brom's words to Saphira when he thought he might die after the events in Teirm. * The fate of Saphira. It remains a possibility at this point that she will die to save Eragon from Galbatorix, though why she would be there in the first place is worth discussing. Also, if she lives, then what becomes of her? * Katrina's fate,(possibility of becoming the next rider) along with the fate of Sloan, the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka. * Eragon's epic romance, as foretold by Angela (Possibly with Arya or Nasuada). * Eragon obtaining a new sword after his was taken by Murtagh - although this could be one of the swords rescued by elven family's from the Wyrdfell. * The New Rider and his/her dragon. * The fate of Oromis. * The fate of Murtagh (could die with his dragon, Thorn). * Saphira's promise of repairing Isidar Mithrim. * Eragon's promise to return to the elves and his other promise to save Katrina with Roran. * Eragon's promise to lift his blessing/curse from Elva. * How Glaedr was injured — speculation points to his knuckles belonging to Angela the herbalist/witch. * How the Forsworn made Oromis into The Cripple Who is Whole. * How the Forsworn captured Oromis in the first place. * What lies beyond the borders of Alagaësia. * Murtagh's true name. * The name of the ancient language. * The identity of the blind beggar, the second person Solembum talked to - Speculated to be Morzan, could also be Oromis. * The fate of Orik - Speculated to become heir to the dwarven throne. * Truths about werecats and their mysterious abilities. * Possibility of Brom being Eragon's father. (Angela told Eragon that Brom loved a woman and it was his affection that was her undoing. The poem Blagden recited also suggests Eragon and Murtagh being only half-brothers.) * Will there be a showdown between Eragon and Murtagh? * Where is Brom's sword? Is it the weapon under the roots of the Menoa Tree or is it one of the swords the elven families have? (Brom's sword is not broken but lost, but could it be found ? RS never break) * Does Nasuada still have feelings for Murtagh now that she knows he's a traitor? If so will she sacrifice the Varden to be with him? *Arya is rumored to become a rider, but nothing is certain. In a dream in Eragon, Eragon dreams and sees a man and a woman entering a boat, holding hands. They are slightly taller than the rest. It is possible that it is Arya and Eragon, leaving Alagaësia. The only place that they might go is where the elves came from, but only the elves know where it is, which is why Arya is there. *Some say that CP has been following some of the storyline from the original Star Wars Trilogy. Therefore (and even by those who don't believe that CP is following Star Wars), it is speculated that Eragon may fight Galbatorix in Book 3. If so, some say that Galbatorix will overwhelm Eragon, but Murtagh will stop Galbatorix from killing Eragon, possibly killing Galbatorix (as Darth Vader does for Luke in The Return Of The Jedi). If this happens, it is believed Murtagh will die in the effort. *What will happen to Elva? *The history of Fäolin and Arya -- evidence suggests that they were lovers. *Where does Murtagh get his great powers seen in Eldest? *How Thorn grew so quickly to match Saphira in size? *Orik and Hvedra's wedding. *Why Brom "seemed" cursed in a way (mentioned by Angela in Eragon) *The Spine could be a dragon as old as time itself waiting in slumber. *The name of the white dragon which was said to be "cannot be named" during Eragon's stay with the elves *The fate of Elain and Horst's unborn child, along with the other villagers. *The fate of Christopher Paolini's fan club. Excerpt *See Light and ShadowRoran's weapon may be a green hammer. This is not a known fact, but many people think that if Roran is the rider, his weapon will be a green hammer. Also, if Orik is the rider, there is a possilibility the weapon an axe. Also some people think that the relationship between Eragon and Arya will grow in the third book. It is also believed that the plot of Eragon is copied from that of Star Wars. For instance, how one rider with the help of others wiped out a flourishing empire. Also Eragon has a strong connection with Luke Skywalker, with his parents pretty much being unknown to him most of the way through the story. There is also somewhat a connection to Lord of the Rings too, Eragon=Aragorn, falling in love with a royal elf, etc.